Uncle Echo vs Aoi Kurosaki
Thriller The young grey haired girl was walking though the graveyard outside her family's manor. Kyuui was asleep and as inviting as sleeping next to her lover seemed right now, she had too much pent up energy. "Wow, this graveyard is still creepy no matter how many times I come here." She said, shaking her head, causing her twin tails to bounce. Nearby the very same area, a young man who looked to be 21 walked slowly. Whispers rang around him that turned to screams, climaxing as several spirit-like demons sprang forth. They flew towards him, manifesting as humanoids before reaching him. Bending completely back with innate flexibility, Echo allowed the demons to collide. Stabbing one through the throat, he bombarded another's heart with his fist, penetrating it to rip out a major arterie. The final demon cowered, trembling and begging for mercy with scarlet eyes. Without hesitation Echo grabbed its scalp, slamming its head on his knee and bursting its head like a pumpkin. It seemed as if Satan's hunt for him would never end. Cleaning his sword he continued on, eventually reaching an opening that led to a graveyard... Aoi was standing over her great-grandmother's grave. It looked strangely empty without her great-grandfather standing there. "A human.." She murmured. "Why would Great-Grandfather marry a human?" Echo reached the clearing, seeing a gray haired girl he initially recognized as Taiki's daughter. Though he hadn't seen her often, she reminded him greatly of a light-hearted version of himself. "Aoi?" he asked. She looked up. "Uncle Echo?" She looked mildly surprised. "Not that I'm surprised to see you in a graveyard, but I've never known you to take a particular interest in ours." "Actually it's mere coincidence." he muttered, walking over to look at the grave as well. "A distant relative?" "Yes." She replied, staring at the grave. "My Great-Grandmother. A Human." "Human..." said Echo, trailing off in thought. "How odd, supposing your great-grandfather was as renowned as I've heard." he looked at her now, waiting for her input. "Yup." She replied, looking up at him. "He was supposed to be a former Captain. And he kicks Grandpa's ass every other day so you know he has some power." She grinned. "I'll be strong like that one day." "Your attitude promotes it." Echo actually smirked a bit. "I'd like to see you beat both of them down one day." Aoi laughed. "There's alot of people who'd love to see Grandpa beaten down. Great-grandpa too. Wish I had Grandpa's control over Hollow's though... I just need to train." She said confidently. Echo nodded once. "I think that kind of power fits you well. The darker arts are more dangerous...but oh so much more fun." Aoi grinned. "I like how my Zanpakuto is. Poison.." She sighed. "And I even have a hidden move in reserve." She looked around. "This is the perfect place to show it off. Wanna fight me Uncle?" "Of course." he mused, turning and pacing several feet away. He grabbed his blade's hilt, closing his eyes. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint." Aoi grinned. "Whenever I ask someone to fight me and I mention the graveyard, they move as fast as possible in the other direction." "Ah, but this is my playing field as well, we have that much in common." muttered Echo, sighing afterwards and taking in the dry air. "Ready when you are." She drew her blade and it glistened in the moonlight. Slowly drawing his sword, Echo opened his formely clear blue eyes, now an evil-filled green drowned in black schlera. His jagged black blade's inscriptions burned the same the green. "Alright then." He suddenly whirled around, firing several concentrated wisps of black smoke-like energy rocketing at Aoi. Aoi gripped her blade and fired a bala at the smoke. A small explosion ensued, and before the air could clear, Echo leaped towards her, slicing diagonally with a powerful force. Aoi swung her blade in an attempt to block and the force created a crater underneath them. "Shit." She swung her fist at her Uncle's face, her twin tails bouncing. Echo's reflexes told him to evade, but he took the blow instead, grabbing her wrist as she withdrawed it to use his weight above her. Slamming downwards with his feet he flew with her underneath towards the crater. "Like hell!" She cried, and wrenched herself from her uncle's grip, seconds before hitting the crater and she got to her feet. "Like I'm gonna ADD to the whole in the ground." He plunged his sword into the ground upon landing, letting a grid-like pattern spread on its surface quickly. Echo quickly redrew his weapon, slashing at some of the dust scattered in the air and corrupting it to send it flying like small bullets at Aoi. Aoi batted them down with her blade, and vanished with Shunpo, reappearing behind Echo. She swung her blade down at his back. Quickly whirling around Echo hooked her sword in one of his blade's ridges, twisting it to disarm her, front snapping a kick in an attempt to snap a rib. The sword was taken, but the rib snapping didn't go over so well, due to Aoi possessing Heirro. She reached for her blade. "Give it back!" Echo tossed her her sword back, outstretched his palm to gather corrupted air. As she grabbed her weapon he released the blast, literally firing a horizontal vortex to pummel her. She swung her blade in front of her to block it and the blast pushed her back and into a tombstone. She got to her feet, clutching her sword. "Now is as a good a time is any." She muttered. Echo stood still waiting. "If you have something planned, try it out. Consider me your guinea pig." he encouraged her. "Hear thee cry, and lend out thy hand, save thee soul from Hell's iron brand! Shinisou!" Her blades split into two separate blades with rubber on the hilt. "Kyonshi!" She thrust her blade into the ground and a unique toxin seeped into the ground. Rumbling was heard as corpses began to rise from their graves, some just bone, others still with flesh here and there. "My Secret Move. Kyonshi, Reanimated Corpse." "Its beautiful." Echo said, admiring the uniqueness of the technique. "But I hope they do more than just stand looking pretty, you don't think I fell in love with your great-aunt just for her looks do you?" he laughed a bit. "I bet that'd be reason enough." Aoi laughed. The corpses began to grow flesh and resembles their human selves. "But in my opinion Kyuui looks better than Auntie!" "No, you're aunt is absolutely perfect..." he was getting lost again, an easy reminder of how easily Akiko could manipulate him. Ironic, because he himself was known for his manipulative abilities. Echo was still waiting, yet his sword continued to pulse energy. "Guess everyone thinks they're lover is perfect." Aoi laughed. "You should here Grandpa talk about Grandma." The corpses were complete humanized now. "Dance my puppets dance!" She cried, and two of the forerunners charged at Echo fists clenched. Echo thrusted his blade upwards, calling on the grid-like energy he spread earlier, causing pillars of earth to uprise quickly and mutilate the zombified corpses. Though he was fighting, he couldn't help but reminisce about his first meeting with Akiko. it was a night like this when she first tried to kill him, as only true love should begin. She really was more beautiful when holding a weapon, if possible. The moment the zombie's were pierced, they emitted poisonous gas. "Nice touch, huh?" Aoi asked smiling as she sent 3 more Zombie's in after Echo, all intent on throttling him. "Most definately." commented Echo, taking out the undeads with several explosive wisps. Aoi grinned, and when she did, her face resembled Akiko's when she was about to strike. The rest of the Zombies turned into poisonous gas that seeped into Aoi's blade. She swung her blade in a wide arc. "DOKUHITSU!" She fired a massive blast of poisonous reishi at her uncle, and it tore up the ground and melted tombstones on it's way to him. Echo caught the resemblance, unable to resist a smile before flipping frantically into the air, swiping and materializing corrupted carbon dioxide to create a platform to float on. He kept his hand outstretched to maintain the platform. End Game Aoi was panting slightly. As to be expected, her uncle was powerful. But she hadn't come this far to give up. She raised another corpse from the grave with Kyonshi. A Samurai. The zombie-swordsman charged at Echo, glistening blade raised, ready to strike down. Echo's eyes widened, causing him to flip backwards and kick off of the platform, slowing the samurai down as Echo fell downwards to chop it's head off swiftly. "No respect for the dead." Aoi smiled. "I like that Uncle." Her blades became one. "I'm getting tired." She sheathed her blade. "Whaddya say we call it a day?" "Sure enough." nodded Echo. "The power you seek will be yours, you deserve it." he commented. Aoi grinned. "Thanks Uncle." She gave him a hug. "Well, I'd better get inside before Kyuui worries. Tell Auntie I said hi!" She called, running off to the manor. "Farewell Aoi." Echo turned away. "And oh yes, where is my beautiful wife." he teased, starting to forget how much he hated the concept of a family. The End